One Less Lonely Girl
by gimogi
Summary: "Someday, you'll miss her like she missed you. Someday, you'll need her like she needed you. Someday, you'll love her, but she won't love you back." Renji x Rukia x Ichigo . IchiRuki . Not a songfic about Justin Bieber's song.
1. Chapter 1

One Less Lonely Girl

Ichigo x Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**One Less Lonely Girl**

"_**Someday, you'll miss her like she missed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll need her like she needed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll love her,**_

_**but she won't love you back."**_

Ichigo laid in bed silently as he listened to the quiet sobs that came from his closet. He furrowed his eyebrows at the only cause of this happening.

Renji.

Rukia and Renji had been dating for 7 months so far. Everything between them seemed fine at first but lately, things have been going downhill. It was just about every night that the substitute shinigami had been hearing cries coming out of his closet. He knew it was best to not get involved, no matter how much it hurt to hear her in pain.

Renji was one of Ichigo's closest friends. They had been ever since the day he defeated him when trying to rescue Rukia from her execution. Whenever they had a conversation, Ichigo would never mention or ask about Rukia and her daily midnight cries. He acted like he never heard a thing, hoping that things would change..

But they never did.

Rukia would walk into his room without saying a word as she went into the closet. Whenever there was a hollow attack, her mind would always be on something else, causing her to become distracted. She kept silent to herself, only speaking when she had to. Her eyes that used to be filled with happiness were now empty and confused. The smile that used to be so genuine became so half-hearted and..

_forced._

Ichigo turned his body so that he was facing his closet door. He stared at it as the quiet, but audible, cries continued on. It literally pained his heart to have this happen to her all the time.

It hurt even more when he realized that he was just letting it happen.

But not this time.

Ichigo pushed his covers off him as he got off his bed. He walked slowly towards his closet, dragging his feet against the wood floor. Stopping in front of it, he brought his fist up and gently knocked on it two times.

He got no response. All that happened was that her cries stopped.

"..Rukia." He said gently.

He heard no response.

Taking a deep breath, he brought his hands to the side of the closet door and began to slide it open. He stopped as he felt the side of the door hit the other side.

He clenched his teeth as he looked down at the tiny girl. She laid on her side, back facing Ichigo. Her knees were bent up to her stomach and her hands held onto a pillow tightly against her chest with her face buried into it. Ichigo couldn't see her face but he saw her trembling body and he heard her shaky breaths.

She was holding it in.

Ichigo reached towards her shoulder. As he touched her, the small girl flinched at the contact. Ichigo pulled his hand back and looked down at her. She was so.. _broken_.

Ichigo couldn't take it. He used both of his hands as he placed them under her body. Rukia didn't know what he was doing until she felt him lift her up. She continued to hold the pillow to her chest as Ichigo picked her up bridal style. Shutting her eyes, she buried her face into the pillow again.

Ichigo continued holding her light body as he began walking to his bed. He placed her down gently on the mattress, making sure not to hurt her. He then got on too, pulling the covers over both of them. Rukia kept her back faced towards him as she continued holding on to the tear soaked pillow.

Ichigo watched as Rukia went back to the same position that he found her in. Moving closer, Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, having his chest and stomach completely against her back. He felt her body continue to tremble as her breathing stayed uneven. Holding her closer against him, he whispered.

"Let it out."

Rukia felt a tear roll down her face as she continued to shake. Biting her lip, she let go of the pillow and turned around so she was facing Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was surprised by the sudden action but continued holding on to her as she buried her face into his chest and began crying, hard.

"Ichi..go." She choked out between breaths as she gripped onto his shirt. Ichigo moved his hand from her waist to the back of her head. He stroked her hair soothingly as he waited for her to calm down.

Eventually, she stopped crying but her breathing wasn't back to normal. She took short breaths in and out, trying to catch her breath. Ichigo rubbed her back as he felt her calm down a bit. He moved his mouth to her ear close enough for her to hear what he was going to say.

"This guy.. he isn't worth your tears.. Rukia." He whispered as he continued holding her.

"..how do I know which guy is then?" She replied softly as she looked up into his brown eyes.

Ichigo looked deeply into the violet eyes that had been crying too much for too long. He whispered back as he pressed his forehead against hers. "The one who is worth your tears.. will _never_ make you cry."

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt them fill with tears, but then reopened them as she felt his hand on her cheek. She looked back into his eyes, and before she knew it, she felt his warm lips press softly against hers. Before she had a chance to react, Ichigo pulled back and looked into her eyes once more.

"..Go to sleep, okay?"

The raven-haired girl nodded obediently as she pressed her forehead against his chest and dozed off quickly into a peaceful sleep.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist once more as he fell asleep too,

_with her in his arms the whole night._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Um.. yeah.. this isn't a songfic. I only named it One Less Lonely Girl because I had no clue for a name and the song just came up on Pandora(x Well, this story is going to have 2 or 3 chapters. IT'S NOT DONE YET. Please review :3**

**Please check out my other stories(: ? Some feedback would be nice ^o^ . **


	2. Chapter 2

One Less Lonely Girl

Ichigo x Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**One Less Lonely Girl**

"_**Someday, you'll miss her like she missed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll need her like she needed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll love her,**_

_**but she won't love you back."**_

Sun rays shined through the window.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness. Her body was surrounded by warmth. Blinking, she tilted her head upwards to see a sleeping Ichigo right next to her, with his arm wrapped around her protectively. At first, she was confused, but then remembered what had happened the night before.

She was too caught up in her thoughts to even realize that the orange-head had already woken up too.

"Hey." He simply said as he looked down to her.

"..hi." She replied back as she began rubbing her eyes. "..what time is it?"

"8:38. Why?"

"..Renji told me to meet him somewhere at 9.." She said dryly as she began to get up.

Ichigo cringed at his name. In response, he continued to keep his arm wrapped around her waist, making her unable to move.

"Ichi-"

"Why do you keep going back to him?"

Rukia felt her body begin to shake as she looked up back up to him with a "smile" on her face.

"I-Ichigo, w-what are you talking-"

"What's the point with being with him.. if all he does is make you cry?" Ichigo pulled her closer to him.

Rukia bit her lip as she thought about it. _Why do I keep coming back? What's the point in-_

"Rukia.." He began as he moved his head lower so their foreheads were now against each other's.

"..Don't come back to him this time." He whispered as he inched his lips closer to hers.

Rukia stared deeply into the brown orbs, letting his words fill her mind.

"Can you honestly say that you love him?" He whispered, lips brushing against hers.

"What.. should I do then?" She asked, looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Leave him." Without warning, Ichigo closed the gap between them.

If this was anyone else, Rukia would've immediately pushed them off. But this.. _him_.. it just felt so.. right.

After a few seconds, she melted into the kiss, pressing her hands against his chest. When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads pressed onto each others as their eyes locked together.

"Stay with me.. Rukia." He breathed as he placed his palm over the back of her hand which was still pressed against his chest. "And I promise to make up for every time that bastard made you cry."

"Ichigo.." Rukia whispered as she turned her hand so her fingers would interlock with his.

"..Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Aha, this chapter's short(x Sorry :3 . I think one more chapter & it's done. Review ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

One Less Lonely Girl

Ichigo x Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**One Less Lonely Girl**

"_**Someday, you'll miss her like she missed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll need her like she needed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll love her,**_

_**but she won't love you back."**_

Ichigo had woken up the second time that day. The first time was around 8:30 in the morning. This time, it was about 1:00 in the afternoon.

Looking down, he saw Rukia curled up against his stomach and chest. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her raven, short hair. The tiny girl then opened her violet eyes and looked up to Ichigo's brown ones.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked with a gentle voice.

Rukia brought one of her hands to wipe the tired out of her eyes. "Mmm, no. I've kind of been awake for a few minutes.." Her voice drifted off.

Ichigo looked down at her face. She was tired. Not physically but mentally. She was tired of all the bullshit he put her through. She was tired of having the same guy play with her feelings over and over again. She was tired of making that one person a priority when all he did was make her an option. She was _exhausted_.

"Rukia.."

The small girl looked up so their eyes met again.

"Thanks for staying with me." He smiled.

Rukia let off a small laugh into his chest as she buried her face into the warmth of his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and held her tightly. That must have been her first real smile in months.

"..You're so stupid, Ichigo.." She smiled softly.

"Hah, shut up, midget."

Ichigo unwrapped his arm and sat up on his bed and took a glance at the clock. 1:15 PM.

Getting off the bed, he stretched his back then looked at the girl still in the covers of the bed.

"Are you gonna be in there all day?"

Rukia shrugged then sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned then stood up.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Taking you out." He said casually as he walked in the bathroom.

"..Huh? Where?" She said, confused.

"I don't know. We'll just walk around or something."

"Um.. okay.." She was still kind of confused on what was going on.

"Unless you don't want to go so I'll go ahead and leave you here alone with Kon-"

"I'll go!" She exclaimed, without a second thought.

Ichigo smirked. He was already changed into his normal clothes. "Are you gonna change or what?"

"Yeah yeah, give me a second.." She grumbled as she hopped into his closet.

* * *

The two shinigami walked out the front door, breathing in the warm summer air. They began walking on the sidewalk to who-knows-where.

It was quiet. All you could hear were their footsteps as they stepped onto the concrete floor. Neither said a word to each other as they continued walking.

It was then until Rukia had taken a deep breath. Ichigo glanced down to look at her then looked back in front of him again.

"Rukia.. if you wanna talk about it, I'll listen."

The small girl looked up at him, surprised. _"Wow.. was I being that obvious.."_ she thought silently to herself. Taking another deep breath, she looked down to the floor and watched her feet as she continued walking.

Ichigo looked back down at her. He knew she had a lot on her mind. Deciding to take a chance, he took hold of the small, dangling hand that had been brushing against his ever since they began walking.

"Why him?"

The question came out of the substitute shinigami's mouth suddenly, but it was something he wanted to know.

Rukia felt a small pain in her chest as he asked that. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked up at the taller boy and smiled.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked as cheery as possible.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her, seeing right through her smile. Taking a silent deep breath, he answered.

"Of all the guys, why did you have to fall in love with him.."

Ichigo looked away from Rukia and down to the side. Staring at the side of his head, she began to think of answer. But she couldn't. She didn't know the answer.

Looking back down to the floor, she spoke up."I.. don't know, Ichigo.. to be honest. It's just.. all I ever wanted before was him. But now.. I just want him _away_ from me.."

Ichigo looked down at her bowed down head.

Voice shaking, she continued speaking.

"I've.. wanted to break up with him for a while now..-"

"Then do it." Ichigo said suddenly.

Surprised at his sudden words, Rukia looked up at him. Scowling, he looked into her eyes intently.

"Rukia.. I love you. You know that.. right?"

Rukia looked away from his stare and back at the ground. Renji had told her once before that Ichigo did have feelings for her, but she just simply didn't believe it.

Rukia stopped walking. Noticing, Ichigo stopped a step in front of her, with their hands still holding on to one another's.

"I-I.. I can't.. Ichigo.. I.." she stuttered as she continued looking down, avoiding his gaze.

"Rukia," He began as he took a step closer to her. She kept her eyes away from his as he did that action. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Feeling her eyes begin to fill with tears, she used her free hand to wipe them away before they could roll down her face.

"I-I.. d-don't.." she stuttered quietly in between short breathes.

Ichigo continued looking down at her as he watched her wipe her eyes with her head still down.

"I d-don't.. love.. you." she said, as tears began falling down her face.

Ichigo scowled softly at her. "I told you to look me in the eyes."

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at his brown orbs.

She opened her mouth, but the words she had just said wouldn't come out a second time.

Standing there, she continued looking into Ichigo's brown eyes, as if searching for something. Then, as if she had found what she had been searching for, she blinked a few times and spoke softly.

"I love you.."

It was barely audible and her voice shook, but Ichigo heard it clearly.

Bending down slightly, he wrapped his arms tightly around the small figure.

Rukia exhaled softly into his jacket as she closed her eyes.

She said it.

It wasn't the first time she's said those words to someone.

But it was the first time she truly meant it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Omg, I haven't updated my stories in forever. Sorry :c. Anyways, THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. ONE MORE CHAPTER, OKAY? Aha. **


	4. Chapter 4

One Less Lonely Girl

Ichigo x Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**One Less Lonely Girl**

"_**Someday, you'll miss her like she missed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll need her like she needed you.**_

_**Someday, you'll love her,**_

_**but she won't love you back."**_

Ichigo held on to the small girl tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Rukia buried her face into his firm chest, breathing in his scent. She felt so safe around him, so secure. She _loved_ him. And he loved her back.

They continued to stay in this position until something interrupted them.

Someone.

"Ahem." said a deep voice. A voice that could only come from one person.

Scowling, Ichigo let go and glared over his shoulder, only to see a bored looking Renji standing there staring.

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled angrily. Renji was the last person he wanted to see.

Renji glared back at him. "Enjoying the show."

The substitute shinigami clenched his teeth. Oh how he wanted to beat Renji up right this second. Tightening a fist, he took a step forward to him, only to realize Rukia was right behind him, holding on to the back of his shirt.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at the hiding Rukia then back at Ichigo.

"So what, Rukia? You ditch me for this guy?" Renji spat out.

Rukia continued to stay behind Ichigo, not wanting to reply.

"I think we need to talk." Ichigo said, still glaring.

"Maybe we do." replied Renji, glaring back.

Rukia stayed behind as Ichigo and Renji began walking far enough for her not to hear anything but close enough for her to see them both.

Standing face to face, they both shot hatred stares at each other.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" Renji began. "You stole Rukia from me?"

Ichigo clenched his fist at his words then calmed down a bit.

"It's more like I saved her from you."

Renji furrowed his eyebrows some more. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ichigo was getting pissed. "She lives in my fucking closet, Renji. You think I don't hear her cry in the middle of the night because of something _you_ did? Well, I do. Every fucking night. I'm tired of the crap you fucking put her through."

Renji's face changed. It looked as if he couldn't care less about what was happening right now.

"So how does me treating Rukia have anything to do with you, bro?"

Ichigo glared _hard _at him. He was just fucking over this conversation.

Taking a deep breath, he walked right past Renji.

Renji turned around to see Ichigo's back facing him.

Ichigo scowled as he looked over his shoulder at the scum bag.

"Her eyes don't light up anymore when she hears your name. She doesn't get chills when you walk by her and her heart doesn't race when you smile at her. You don't get to like her like you used to. You're just a bad memory in the back of her mind. So don't be surprised the next time you make your way past her and she doesn't even glance your way. And don't bother even trying to talk to her, you won't get a response. She's over fighting the same losing battle. The saddest part is that you have **no one** to blame but yourself. She gave you _every_ chance you could ask for. And you fucked up every time. Now, she'll walk around with nothing but a smile on her face, and she'll laugh louder than she ever did before. You've lost her, _bro_."

Ichigo turned back around and started walking back to Rukia.

Renji continued staring at the substitute shinigami's back as it got farther away from him. Sighing, he turned back, taking one last glance.

Rukia saw that Ichigo was done so she began walking towards him to.

When they were finally in front of each other, Rukia began speaking.

"How did it go?" she asked a bit nervously.

Ichigo stared into her violet eyes, the ones he loved so much. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer as he bent down for a soft kiss.

It surprised Rukia a bit, but when she knew what was going on, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Separating, they both stared into each other's eyes, as if they were the last people on earth.

"Do you trust me?" Ichigo asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rukia kept her arms draped around his strong shoulders. "Better than anyone."

"Can you say it again?" Ichigo asked as he moved his face closer to her's.

"Say what?" she asked as she moved closer too.

"Tell me you love me."

Rukia smiled softly. "I love y-"

Before she could even finish, Ichigo had already closed the gap between them.

Pulling apart for air, Ichigo pulled her closer to him.

"You mean it?"

Rukia looked up into his amber eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

_I really do.._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, I admit it. You know that long quote Ichigo said to Renji? Yeah.. I totally got that off tumblr. LOL. It was too beautiful not to put in my story, okay?(x Aha, it was fun writing this story. It's all done now. I hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
